Short Date
by Baby Kim
Summary: Pertemuan biasa yang terasa luar biasa / Genderswitch / Chapter 2 - YeWook Version
1. Chapter 1

Annyeonghaseyooo

Jumat malam saya tiba-tiba kepikiran. Kalau punya kencan sesaat, kira-kira mau dimana? Hahahahaha. Pemikiran lucu sih. Pertama saya kepikiran untuk jalan dari ujung taman ke ujung lainnya. Atau ketemu di toko buku.

Tapi ternyata lebih gampang kalau ketemu pas ngantri depan kasir. Hahahaha

Soalnya, kalau jalan di taman, itu kejauhan dan kelamaan. Dan yang pasti abis ngobrol kenalan, jatohnya malah awkward. Kalo di toko buku, yang ada sama-sama sibuk sama buku pilihan masing-masing. Hehehehe

Okay! Gidaehaedo joha, Let's Go!

Title : Short Date

Cast : Kim Kibum, Choi Siwon

(Mentioned : Oh Sehun)

Rated : T

Warning : Genderswitch, OoC (untuk kepentingan cerita), typo (saya sudah berusaha semampunya), umur tidak sesuai, tema umum

Disclaimer : Cast milik dirinya sendiri (namun masih tanggung jawab orang tua dan dibawah naungan Tuhan), cast diatas teken kontrak sama SM Entertainment. Saya hanya pinjam nama dan karakter.

Please Do Not Bashing The Chara!

- Ask Permission From Me For Copy Paste -

Thank you

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

Salju kembali mulai turun menghiasi aktifitas di Seoul, ibukota Korea Selatan. Tak banyak memang. Namun cukup membuat siapapun yang berada di luar ruangan akan merasakan lembabnya gumpalan putih layaknya kapas itu.

Melindungi tubuh dari salju yang turun, Kibum mengarahkan telapak tangannya diatas kepala. Berharap akan ada perlindungan untuk penglihatannya. Cepat-cepat dia berjalan, lalu masuk ke salah satu cafe terdekat. Mengibas-ngibaskan jaket tebalnya dengan tangannya yang terbalut sarung tangan, dan menghentak-hentakkan sepatunya di depat pintu, agar tak membawa jejak salju di lantai cafe.

Dengan dorongan di kedua tangannya, gadis itu membuka pintu kaca ganda di depan cafe. Lekas dia masuk untuk merasakan hangatnya udara dalam ruangan. Pintu kaca itu tertutup kembali. Menghalangi cuaca dan tebaran salju dingin di luar sana.

Langkahnya berjalan menuju konter. Ikut berbaris di salah satu dari dua antrian yang ada. Layaknya orang-orang yang menunggu giliran untuk dilayani pemesanannya. Tak hanya dia, rupanya banyak orang berpikir untuk menghangatkan diri disini. Menyebabkan antrian cukup panjang di kedua kasir yang ada.

Cafe itu cukup besar. Terdiri dari dua lantai. Dengan dominasi warna hitam kayu di tiap ruangan. Beberapa kursi dan sofa berwarna putih dan merah. Meski warna gelap dan abu-abu mendominasi di sana. Aroma kopi meruak dimana-mana. Orang-orang berjas menduduki kursi-kursi barnya maupun meja-meja panjang di sudut ruangan. Mengaduk-aduk sesuatu di cangkir dengan asap yang mengepul. Seraya sekedar membaca koran ataupun mulai membuka pembicaraan dengan rekan semejanya.

Kibum tak akan menjadi salah satu dari sekian banyak orang-orang yang duduk diam di dalam cafe. Selain di dominasi oleh kaum adam, Kibum singgah hanya untuk membeli minuman hangat. Sehun, adiknya yang masih bersekolah di sekolah tinggi beberapa blok dari cafe ini, menghubunginya tadi. Tahu bahwa kakak perempuannya akan pulang sore, laki-laki itu mengajak Kibum pulang bersama. Kibum pikir, seraya menunggu adiknya keluar dari sekolah, cukuplah satu cup minuman hangat menemaninya disana.

Membayangkan akan berdiri di depan gerbang menunggu Sehun pulang sekolah membuat Kibum tersenyum kecil. Mengingatkannya akan masa kecil mereka yang sering saling menunggu untuk pulang bersama. Keduanya akan jalan bergandengan tangan menyusuri jalan dengan hati-hati untuk pulang ke rumah. Tak jarang berbicara mengenai kegiatannya di sekolah.

Karena memiliki pergaulan sendiri, Kibum tahu Sehun tetaplah adiknya. Adik kecil yang tetap suka dimanja, meski tak perlu di tunjukkan terang-terangan. Seperti saat ini. Jarang sekali Sehun mengajaknya pulang bersama. Bocah itu selalu bilang dia sudah terlampau besar untuk masih di tunggui di gerbang sekolah.

"Hm." Memikirkan Sehun tak akan ada habisnya. Kepala Kibum mendongak. Menatap menu minuman yang di tempel dengan tulisan besar-besar diatas konter kasir. Tangannya masing-masing membuka sarung tangan. _Earmuff_ putih di telinganya di turunkan. Mengalung di lehernya bersamaan dengan syal merah yang melingkar di sana. Tak perlu Kibum membuka jaketnya. Dia hanya membeli minuman disini. Tak berniat tinggal.

Saat itulah seseorang menepuk bahunya dari belakang. Cepat Kibum menoleh. Seorang pria berdiri dan tersenyum.

"Hei."

"Ya?" Merasa tak mengenal pria itu, mata Kibum menyipit.

"Membeli sesuatu disini?" Tanya pria itu.

Kepala Kibum beralih sesaat kearah menu lalu kembali memutar pada sosok yang berdiri di belakangnya itu. "Ya. Tentu saja."

"Sudah memilih?" Pria itu masih saja tersenyum. Memperlihatkan dimple di kedua pipinya.

"Mmm..." Kibum berdengung sesaat. "Belum. Tapi apa begitu penting untuk Anda?"

Pria itu menekan senyum di bibirnya. Matanya beralih pada menu diatas konter. Mulutnya yang terbuka menandakan dia masih akan berinteraksi dengan Kibum.

Mata keduanya kembali bertemu. Pria itu tersenyum lagi. "Apa yang akan kau pesan?"

Kibum menoleh kembali menuju menu. Ada dua minuman yang menarik perhatiannya. Satu dengan unsur bunga dan satu dengan komposisi buah. Untuk sore yang dingin ini, pilihannya terputuskan. Satu minuman yang menyenangkan dan menenangkan. "_Hot chamomile tea_, mungkin?"

"Hm," pria itu bergumam. "Tak buruk."

Kibum mengernyit. Tentu saja tak buruk. Itu pilihannya. Minuman yang disukainya.

"Rekomendasikan untukku."

"Ne?" Kibum terkejut. Kedua matanya membesar seketika.

"Ya. Pilihkan minuman untukku."

Mata Kibum menelisik pria di depannya ini. Usianya tak sampai 30 tahun. Memilih potongan dan gaya rambut yang cocok untuk pria yang Kibum akui tampan itu. Telinga pria itu memerah karena dingin dan tak memakai penghangat. Dia memakai jas berwarna hitam dengan kemeja merah maroon di dalamnya. Tak ada dasi disana, digantikan oleh syal abu-abu tua yang menutupi rahang hingga dada bagian atasnya. Mantelnya yang berwarna biru tua Kibum pastikan adalah mantel kualitas bagus dengan wol tebal yang hangat. Melengkapi penampilannya, sarung tangan kulit berwarna hitam yang sedang dilepaskan pria itu adalah buatan terbaik. Tak terlihat dan tak mungkin bahwa itu produk tiruan. Berkelas. Kibum paham itu.

Pria itu mengibaskan mantel birunya. Udara di dalam ruangan cukup hangat. Berbanding terbalik dengan di luar sana. Dan mantel itu cukup tebal untuk membuat pemiliknya kepanasan.

Melirik penampilan pria itu, Kibum mengamati dirinya sendiri. Kata berkelas tak ada disana saat ini. Dibandingkan dengan pilihan pria itu, sweater putih yang Kibum kenakan, berlapis jumper merah, lalu jaket parasut tebal berwarna hitam adalah pilihannya. Bagi orang-orang yang memikirkan kehangatan seperti dirinya, pakaian nyaman seperti itulah yang dia cari. Masa bodoh dengan fashion dan tingkat kelas seseorang.

"Hei." Pria itu menyadarkan Kibum. Wajah tampannya terlihat kebingungan dengan Kibum yang terdiam. Gadis itu mengerjap.

"Sudah menemukan minuman untukku?"

"Kenapa tidak memilihnya sendiri?"

Pria itu mendesah. Kedua tangannya berdiam di dalam saku mantel. "Aku sering sekali kesini. Cafe ini cukup dekat dengan kantorku. Jadi, bisa kau tebak."

"Tebakanku, karena Anda sering kemari, berarti sudah ada minuman yang menjadi favorit Anda. Atau malah Anda sudah mencoba begitu banyak jenis minuman disini, sehingga tak tahu apa lagi yang akan Anda minum." Kibum berkata lancar. Sesekali kepalanya menoleh ke depan. Memeriksa harus berapa banyak lagi orang yang mengantri di depannya hingga dia di layani oleh kasir.

Pria itu menjentikkan jarinya. "Tebakanmu benar semua. Minuman favoritku," pria itu menunjuk pada salah satu menu, membuat Kibum ikut mendongak, "_americano_."

"Lalu?"

"Kau tahu, terlalu banyak minum kafein tentu tak bagus. Dan karena aku sudah mencoba banyak minuman disini, pilihan yang masuk di kepalaku menjadi terlalu banyak."

Kibum tersenyum kecil. Bahkan orang sekelas pria itupun membutuhkan orang lain yang tak dia kenal, untuk saat ini orang lain itu adalah Kibum, untuk menentukan minuman yang akan dipilihnya.

"Hei, ayolah." Pria itu tertawa pelan. "Satu orang lagi di depanmu, dan setelah itu giliran kita."

Kita?

Kibum menoleh ke depan. Pria kecil yang mengantri di depannya tengah menyebutkan pesanannya. Mengabaikan kata 'kita' yang pria itu ucapkan, Kibum bergumam tak jelas seraya mengamati menu minuman. Satu hal yang dia pikirkan. Jangan kopi.

"Kau memilih apa tadi?" Suara pria itu terdengar dari telinga kiri Kibum. "_Chamomile tea_?"

"Hm." Kibum mengangguk. "_Hot_."

Pria itu berdengung sesaat. Kibum kembali memilih. Kali ini deretan teh yang menjadi incarannya. "Bagaimana kalau ..."

"Ya?"

"_Hot ginger tea with honey_?" Kibum berbalik. Pria itu menelusuri nama minuman yang Kibum pilihkan. Lalu diam.

"Kau tak akan kecewa." Kibum menjamin. Dan tak perlu bicara formal saat ini. "Aku janji."

Pria itu mengangguk-angguk. "Baiklah."

Kibum tersenyum puas.

"Diluar dingin sekali."

Ucapan pria itu membuat Kibum melirik luar jendela kaca cafe. Butiran salju masih turun. Ada dua kemungkinan. Salju sudah mereda saat Kibum keluar nanti, atau malah menjadi hujan salju. Pilihan itu tak buruk. Lebih baik hujan salju daripada harus hujan air. Meski cuaca bersalju, terkadang hujan air juga tetap turun meski tak sering. Dan Kibum tengah membawa laptop di ranselnya. Hujan air akan lebih menyusahkan daripada hujan salju.

Pandangan Kibum beralih pada televisi layar datar di sudut atas konter. Bersampingan dengan menu cafe. Berita yang tengah ditampilkan memperlihatkan badai salju yang melanda wilayah Amerika. Kibum bersyukur Korea tak sampai separah itu. Karena itu mengerikan. Buruk.

Giliran Kibum berdiri di depan konter kasir.

"Pesanan Anda, Nona?" Kasir wanita itu tersenyum menatap Kibum. Tanpa basa-basi menanyakan setelah mengucapkan salam.

"Satu _hot chamomile tea, please_."

"Dan satu _hot ginger tea with honey _untukku." Tiba-tiba saja pria itu berdiri di samping Kibum. Tersenyum dengan cengiran menghiasi belahan bibirnya.

"Minum disini?" Kasir itu bertanya seraya menekan-nekan layar komputer di depannya.

"Tidak." Keduanya menjawab serempak. "_Take away_."

Kasir itu tertawa kecil. "15.000 Won."

"Aku yang bayar." Pria itu mengeluarkan dompetnya. Memberikan sebuah kartu dan membiarkan sang kasir melakukan pekerjaannya.

"Tuan Choi Siwon?" Kasir itu memastikan nama pemilik kartu.

"Ne." Pria itu mengangguk dengan senyumnya yang tak lepas.

Sang kasir menyerahkan kembali kartunya pada Siwon. "Mohon di tunggu sebentar."

"Terima kasih." Kibum menunduk sopan pada Siwon. Seharusnya dia membayar sendiri. Tapi tak mungkin mereka berdebat di depan konter dengan antrian panjang di belakang mereka.

"Hm. Tak apa. Kupikir akan lebih menghemat waktu jika kita bersama-sama." Siwon menyimpan kembali kartu dan struk pesanannya di dalam dompet.

Kibum mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya di meja konter seraya menunggu pesanan. Siwon tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya sebelum kembali membuka pembicaraan.

"Kukira kau akan minum disini. Diluar masih terlalu dingin."

Kibum melirik pada jendela. Syukurlah salju sudah berhenti. Gadis itu menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku harus menjemput adikku di sekolah. Jadi kupikir lebih baik aku membeli minuman hangat sebelum kesana."

"Hm." Siwon mengangguk. "Aku juga harus kembali ke kantor setelah ini."

"Maaf menunggu lama." Kasir itu meletakkan dua cup berwarna putih dengan label cafe di sisinya. "Silahkan."

"Terima kasih."

Segera keduanya mengambil minuman masing-masing. Memastikan label nama minuman yang tertera di tutup cupnya, lalu mulai menghangatkan tangan disana. Menyingkir ke sisi lain cafe agar tak menghalangi antrian, keduanya meletakkan cup di salah satu meja.

Dengan tak sabarnya, Siwon menyesap tehnya dari ujung cup. Seketika itu pula dia terlonjak. "Ah, panas!"

Kibum yang tengah memasang kembali sarung tangannya, tertawa. Menepuk-nepuk bahu Siwon yang tengah mengaduh. "Pelan-pelan, Tuan. Minumanmu masih sangat panas."

"Terima kasih atas peringatan terlambatmu, Nona." Siwon meringis.

Mengikuti gadis di sampingnya, Siwon mengambil sarung tangannya dari dalam saku mantel. Memakainya cepat seraya melirik Kibum yang tengah memakai kembali _earmuff_ di telinganya. Melihat ada beberapa rambut Kibum yang keluar dari tatanan karena _earmuff_, jemari Siwon terulur untuk merapikannya.

Kibum tersentak kaget merasakan ada tangan lain di kepalanya. Cepat-cepat dia ikut merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan.

"Jangan seperti anak kecil, Nona."

Kibum merengut. "Terima kasih atas bantuanmu, Tuan."

Selesai merapikan penampilan masing-masing, keduanya berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Refleks Siwon membukakan pintu untuk keduanya. Berdiri sesaat di dinding luar cafe, Siwon menyesap minumannya yang sudah dalam mode siap untuk diminum.

"Terima kasih. Pilihanmu benar-benar pas. Tak buruk."

Kibum tersenyum. Menyesap _chamomile tea_ miliknya pelan-pelan. "Tak masalah."

"Senang bertemu denganmu." Siwon merangkul gadis di sampingnya sesaat dengan satu tangan. "Kuharap kita bertemu lagi."

"Hm." Kibum cukup terkejut mendapatkan salam dengan gaya Amerika begitu. Pipinya memerah karena cukup malu diperlakukan seperti itu. Pria itu wangi. Perpaduan musk dan aroma kayu-kayuan. Menggoda. Kibum tertawa dalam hati.

"Sampai jumpa." Kibum membungkuk yang dibalas oleh pria itu. Lalu berbalik dan berjalan menuju sekolah Sehun. Hampir saja adiknya itu terlupakan. Tak apalah. Nanti Kibum akan mentraktir Sehun di kedai makanan ringan depan sekolahnya.

Kibum jadi ingin cepat-cepat bertemu Sehun. Menceritakan apa yang baru saja dia alami. Kejadian yang lucu sebenarnya karena mereka hanya bertemu di salah satu dari sekian banyak cafe yang menjamuri Seoul. Kibum berjanji. Suatu saat jika mereka bertemu lagi, Kibum tak akan segan menyapa. Kali itu dia yang akan meminta rekomendasi minuman. Kibum tertawa.

End

Maaf ya kalau masih ada typo…

Kalau kalian punya kesempatan _short date_, mau dimana?

Chingudeul jjang...! ^^

Sign,

Kiki Hanni

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Annyeonghaseyooo

Beberapa _reviewer_ ada yang mengatakan tempat pilihan mereka jika melakukan _short date_. Tempat-tempatnya cukup mengasyikkan. Ada pula yang minta brondong. Hahahaha *ayo ngaku

Saya jadi mempertimbangkan saran _reviewer_ yang meminta _couple_ lain untuk diceritakan dalam _short date_. Jadi saya mungkin bisa membuat _oneshoot_ untuk tiap _couple version_.

Okay! Gidaehaedo joha, Let's Go!

Title : Short Date – YeWook Version

Cast based by dialog : Kim Ryeowook, Kim Jongwoon, Kim Jongdae, Kim Kibum, Oh Sehun

(Mentioned : Victoria Song)

Rated : T

Warning : Genderswitch, OoC (untuk kepentingan cerita), typo (saya sudah berusaha semampunya), umur tidak sesuai, tema umum

Disclaimer : Cast milik dirinya sendiri (namun masih tanggung jawab orang tua dan dibawah naungan Tuhan), cast diatas teken kontrak sama SM Entertainment. Saya hanya pinjam nama dan karakter.

Please Do Not Bashing The Chara!

- Ask Permission From Me For Copy Paste -

Thank you

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

Ryeowook memainkan ponselnya untuk membunuh waktu. Sesekali matanya melirik sudut kanan atas ponselnya, dimana letak penunjuk waktu ada disana. Terhitung sudah lima kali sejak dia melakukan itu untuk yang pertama kali, berarti sudah hampir setengah jam dia duduk disini. Kursi yang didudukinya sudah menghangat. Begitu berbanding terbalik dengan cuaca dingin di sekitarnya. Seakan memberi sinyal bahwa pantatnya pun sudah cukup kebas dan penat untuk duduk lebih lama lagi.

Dibukanya kembali aplikasi pesan di ponselnya. Membuka percakapan paling atas. Dengan bibir mencebik dia membaca dengan suara kecil.

"Aku selesai setengah jam lagi. Tunggu saja di tempat biasa ne, Ryeowookie."

Masih dengan bibirnya yang terkesan mengejek, suara kecilnya berujar, "ini bahkan sudah melebihi setengah jam, Vic-ah."

Dengan sedikit kasar, ponsel itu disimpannya di dalam tas. Seharusnya dia bisa memprediksi ini. Menunggu Victoria yang seorang guru selesai dari kegiatan mengajarnya tak akan pernah berjalan mulus. Ada saja yang mengganggu. Rapat antar guru mendadak, menggantikan wali kelas untuk upacara sore, dan entah apa lagi.

Ryeowook menoleh ke kiri. Berharap Victoria akan segera muncul dari gerbang sekolah yang hanya berjarak 10 meter dari halte tempat Ryeowook menunggu. Berusaha memunculkan pemikiran positif di kepalanya, Ryeowook berdoa penantiannya akan segera berakhir.

Tak banyak orang yang ada di halte itu. Hanya ada dirinya, seorang pria tua yang berdiri di sudut halte, dua orang ahjumma yang sedang berbincang, dan seorang gadis muda yang baru datang. Menyibukkan diri, Ryeowook memperhatikan orang-orang yang ada di sekelilingnya.

Pria tua itu merokok. Batangan putih itu terselip diantara kedua jarinya, yang dengan setia mengarahkan rokok pada mulutnya yang terbuka. Menghisap batangan nikmat sekaligus mematikan itu dengan penuh minat.

Berjarak sekitar satu meter dari tempat duduk Ryeowook, dua orang ahjumma yang mengobrol itu terlihat seru. Dari sayup-sayup suara yang terdengar, agaknya keduanya tengah memperbincangkan seorang penyanyi dalam negeri yang baru saja melahirkan putri cantik tanpa di dampingi sang suami.

Menggelengkan kepalanya, Ryeowook beralih pada gadis muda yang baru saja datang. Gadis itu membawa sebuah _cup_ dengan nama salah satu cafe di sisi gelas. Gadis itu manis. Mungkin tidak terlalu tinggi, tapi wajahnya cukup menarik dan rambut hitamnya terlihat bagus. Sesekali gadis itu melirik ke arah gerbang sekolah. Ryeowook tebak, pasti gadis itu juga menunggu seseorang. Mungkin adik atau temannya.

Getaran serta dering ponsel yang Ryeowook yakini adalah miliknya, membuat gadis bermarga Kim itu menyudahi pengamatannya. Sebuah pesan dari orang yang ditunggunya sedari tadi.

"_Maaf, Ryeowookie. Aku harus menggantikan Ahn sunbaenim untuk upacara sore di kelas 2-2. Aku tak akan lama."_

Ryeowook sudah bisa menebak. Lagipula ini bukan yang pertama kali. Jadi dia bisa memaklumi. Selain itu, siapa yang mau menyalahi tugas mulia seorang guru? Ryeowook cukup gila jika harus mengamuk hanya karena ini.

"_Ne, Victoria. It's ok."_

Menghela nafasnya, Ryeowook menengadahkan kepala. Tumpukan salju yang masih luput dari pembersihan petugas terlihat menumpuk di ujung atap halte. Membuat saljunya menetes karena terkena matahari sore yang sinarnya muncul malu-malu diantara ranting pohon dan tebalnya awan. Meski salju sempat turun beberapa saat yang lalu, tapi kemunculan matahari sore ini begitu diharapkan bisa membuat orang-orang yang berada di luar cukup hangat.

Tiba-tiba Ryeowook merasa seseorang duduk di sebelahnya. Ryeowook tak menyadari pria itu datang. Mungkin karena terlalu serius memperhatikan tetesan air yang turun dari sudut atap.

Tak mengambil pusing akan orang di sampingnya, Ryeowook kembali menoleh pada gerbang sekolah. Terlihat sepi. Sama seperti sebelumnya. Waktu menunggunya akan bertambah. Lenguhannya terdengar pelan.

Kebosanan kembali menghiasi Ryeowook. Matanya yang tak bisa diam kembali menjelajah. Gadis muda si pemegang _cup_ cafe bangkit dari duduknya. Berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Dengan pandangan penuh harap, Ryeowook mengikuti arah sang gadis. Jika benar gadis itu tengah menunggu orang yang ada di sekolah itu, berarti ada kemungkinan sekolah akan segera bubar. Gadis tadi sudah mengambil tempat dan bersiap di ujung gerbang. Membuat dirinya mudah terlihat oleh orang yang ditunggunya.

"Kau menunggu seseorang?"

"Eh?" Ryeowook menoleh ke samping. Pria yang duduk di sebelahnya tengah menatap dirinya. "Aku?"

"Ya." Pria itu menunjuk Ryeowook. "Kulihat beberapa kali menoleh kebelakang. Kearah gerbang sekolah."

"Ne." Ryeowook memegang lengan atas kirinya dengan tangan kanan. "Aku menunggu temanku. Dia seorang guru bahasa asing di sekolah itu."

"Apa sekolah bubar masih lama?" Pria itu kembali bertanya. Rambutnya yang hitam menutupi dahi bergoyang-goyang pelan saat kepalanya bergerak.

"Entahlah." Ryeowook mengangkat bahu. "Biasanya sekolah bubar setengah lima."

Pria di sampingnya mengangkat tangan kirinya. Sebuah jam tangan berwarna hitam metalik melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. "Sekarang sudah lewat setengah lima."

"Mungkin sedang upacara sore."

"Upacara sore?" Pria itu bertanya bingung. Ryeowook baru menyadari bahwa pria di sampingnya itu bermata kecil. Tanpa lipatan mata. Pipinya sedikit tirus. Ujung hidungnya memerah karena dingin.

"Kau tak tahu upacara sore?" Ryeowook mengangkat kedua alisnya.

Pria itu terlihat berpikir sebentar. Lalu ekspresi wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa dia sudah tahu dengan apa yang Ryeowook katakan.

"Ah, maksudmu saat wali kelas masuk ke kelas ketika sekolah berakhir? Untuk memberikan wejangan dan semangat?"

"Ne." Ryeowook mengangguk.

Pri itu tertawa. "Saat aku sekolah dulu, wali kelasku jarang seperti itu. Hanya seminggu sekali. Dan itu sudah lama sekali. Jadi aku lupa."

Ryeowook tersenyum. Tebakannya, pria di sampingnya ini lebih tua hampir lima tahun dengannya. Karena ketika Ryeowook sekolah, sudah ada kebijakan wali kelas masuk ke dalam kelas untuk upacara pagi dan upacara sore setiap hari. Ketika masa pria itu, sekolah masih dibebankan pada kebijakan lama. Wali kelas masuk seminggu sekali.

"Adikku tidak pernah membicarakan itu." Pria itu meringis. "Jadi aku tidak tahu."

"Kau menunggu adikmu?" Ryeowook terlihat ingin tahu. Selain sekedar terdengar sopan dan basi-basi untuk membunuh waktu menunggu. Mendung kembali datang. Ryeowook harap sekolah bubar sebelum salju kembali turun.

"Adik sepupu, lebih tepatnya." Pria itu seperti tersadar sesuatu dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Ah ya, aku Yesung."

Ryeowook membalas uluran itu seraya menyebutkan nama. "Ryeowook imnida."

"Tanganmu dingin." Yesung menunjuk jemari Ryeowook yang pucat terkena cuaca karena tak memakai sarung tangan. "Dimana sarung tanganmu?"

"Aku meninggalkannya di kantor." Ryeowook meringis. "Terselip di antara beberapa barangku di atas meja. Kupikir aku tak akan lama berada di luar ruangan seperti ini jadi tak apa jika aku lupa membawanya."

"Kau tak boleh seperti itu. Cuaca sedang tak bagus." Yesung mengulurkan tangannya. "Mau memakai sarung tangan punyaku?"

"Oh, tak perlu!" seru Ryeowook. "Terima kasih. Tapi aku baik-baik saja."

"Baiklah." Yesung mengangkat bahu.

Keheningan sesaat melanda keduanya. Pria tua perokok dan dua ahjumma tadi sudah lebih dulu pergi dengan bus. Sang gadis _cup_ masih berdiri di dekat gerbang sembari sesekali menyesap minumannya.

"Kau suka musim dingin?" Yesung kembali bertanya. Lengannya menyenggol lengan Ryeowook di sampingnya. "Masukkan saja tanganmu ke dalam saku. Cuaca dingin sekali."

Ryeowook mengangguk. Mengikuti saran Yesung. Didalam saku, tangannya menggenggam. Mencari kehangatan dari mantelnya yang terbuat dari wol tebal. "Aku suka semua musim. Tapi aku lebih suka musim gugur."

"Ah, aku juga." Yesung menimpali dengan semangat. "Cuaca dan suasananya sangat bersahabat. Aku bisa olahraga di luar ruangan. Cuaca cerah meski angin kadang bertiup cukup kencang."

"Kau suka berolahraga, Yesung-ssi?"

"Tak juga." Yesung menggeleng. Tangannya mengusap hidungnya yang merah tertiup angin musim dingin. "Hanya saja berjalan-jalan di luar dengan modus berolahraga cukup menyenangkan."

Keduanya tertawa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ketika musim gugur?" Yesung bertanya. Sudut matanya melihat gerbang sekolah yang mulai dipadati murid karena sekolah sudah usai.

"Aku berjalan-jalan. Terkadang duduk di taman dan membaca buku." Gadis itu menangkap pandangan Yesung yang melenceng pada sesuatu di belakang punggung Ryeowook. Seketika kepalanya memutar untuk melihat keadaan.

"Sekolah sudah bubar." Yesung bergumam.

"Hm." Ryeowook ikut berdengung. Victoria terlihat di depan gerbang dan tengah mencarinya.

"Temanku sudah datang." Ryeowook bangkit. Hendak berjalan menghampiri Victoria ketika gadis itu melambai pada Ryeowook seraya tersenyum.

"Hei, Ryeowook-ssi." Yesung bergerak cepat melihat gadis di sampingnya akan pergi. Diraihnya pergelangan tangan Ryeowook. Pegangannya turun pada jemari Ryeowook yang dingin. Lalu meremasnya pelan. Menyalurkan sedikit kehangatan. Ryeowook merasakan itu.

"Jika kau sedang ada di taman atau di manapun, jika kau melihatku, jika kau tak keberatan, maukah kau menyapaku?"

Ryeowook tertawa kecil. Dibalasnya remasan Yesung di jemarinya. Lalu pria itu ikut berdiri. Sehingga mereka berhadapan.

"Tentu saja."

Yesung tersenyum. Lalu matanya menangkap sosok adik sepupunya yang hendak berjalan menyeberang seraya meletakkan ponsel di telinga. Yesung bisa merasakan ponselnya bergetar pelan.

"Senang bicara denganmu, Yesung-ssi." Ryeowook menggoyang-goyangkan tangan keduanya yang terpaut.

"Hm. Aku juga."

"Baiklah. Aku harus pergi." Ryeowook tersenyum. Melepaskan tautan keduanya.

"Hati-hati." Yesung berpesan.

Ryeowook tertawa sebelum benar-benar pergi dari sana. Yesung kembali mencari-cari adiknya. Sudut matanya bisa melihat Ryeowook sudah menaiki taksi bersama seorang gadis muda. Lalu taksi menjauh.

"Hyung!" Sayup-sayup Yesung mendengar panggilan dari suara yang familiar untuknya itu. Adik sepupunya sudah berdiri di samping mobil hitamnya yang terparkir di pinggir jalan di seberang sekolah. Yesung melambaikan tangan. Lalu berjalan menyeberang bersama sekumpulan murid lainnya.

Yesung tak sengaja mencuri dengar percakapan di depannya. Seorang murid laki-laki dan gadis muda yang Yesung lihat menunggu di depan gerbang sekolah seraya membawa _cup_ minuman. Bahkan _cup_ itu kini masih ada di tangan sang gadis. Tak bermaksud menguping, namun percakapan keduanya bisa Yesung dengar.

"Sehun-ah, tadi aku bertemu seorang pria di cafe. Dia cukup tampan."

"Heh... Setampan-tampannya pria di luar sana, aku jauh lebih tampan, Noona."

Yesung hampir tertawa. Jawaban dari tipikal pria berumur belasan.

"Yo!" Yesung menyapa setelah dekat dengan sepupunya. Mengacak rambut Jongdae lalu mematikan alarm dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Disusul Jongdae di kursi penumpang.

Yesung menjalankan mobilnya dengan santai. Jongdae sibuk mengatur audio agar tak ada keheningan diantara keduanya.

"Jongdae-ya, Hyung lupa. Kau kelas berapa?"

"2-2." Jongdae menemukan siaran radio yang memutar musik. Diapun ikut bernyanyi di sela-sela menjawab pertanyaan Yesung. "Wae, Hyung?"

"Ani." Yesung menggeleng. "Kau mau kemana? Apa kita langsung pulang?"

"Bagaimana jika ke mall? Belikan aku mantel baru, Hyung. Eomma bilang aku bisa memintanya darimu karena Eomma sudah membelikanku sepatu baru."

Yesung tertawa. Sebuah mantel baru di musim dingin, tak akan jadi masalah. "Baiklah."

Jongdae bersorak. "Kajja!"

End

Maaf ya kalau masih ada typo…

_Oneshoot_ berikutnya mau siapa?

Say thanks to : kiki amalia azhari, cheonsa86, kinan, sushimakipark, meyy-chaan, kyurielf, Lee bummebum, Nasumichan Uharu, babychoi137, cloudswan, jongwookie, chaerashin, and Heldamagnae.

Yang punya akun, monggo di cek pm-nya.

Maaf untuk nama yang tidak tercantum dan salah penulisan nama.

Salam kenal untuk semua reader dan reviewer baru. Terima kasih.

Terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah memfollow dan memfavoritkan.

Chingudeul jjang...! ^^

Sign,

Kiki Hanni

Review?


End file.
